AKA Toe The Line
by Fraktals
Summary: Marvel's Jessica Jones. Set after the ending of Season 1, respectively. 'Tis a collection of short proses surrounding Trish and Jessica, mainly drabbles, and things a little longer. Inspired by a series of prompts from Ceaser's Palace.
1. Falling Snow

**Toe The Line**

 **Chapter I**

 **Prompt: Falling Snow**

Once again, against Jessica's own will, Trish called a pair of local repairmen to fix the damned glass on the door. It wasn't _her_ fault the glass was so fragile. Nor was it her fault that slamming people into the door would cause it to break - there should be stronger glass developed by _now_. So, now she was forced outside of her apartment so that the men could work in "peace." Trish gladly accompanied her.

Jess sat hunched over on the stoop outside the apartment complex, taking a long, slow swig of the whiskey she held in her hand. It was a smaller bottle than usual. Perhaps only by an ounce or two, but it still counted. Trish insisted she should cut down on the alcohol. Jess never verbally agreed completely.

Trish was sitting beside her on that same stoop, going on and on about the New York weather. She also mentioned that vigilante that had been running around a few months back, said the telecaster compared Jess to him or somethingme; she wasn't really listening. Her ears piked up when Trish mentioned something about the city getting a few _morlovee_ inches of snow that night.

"Jesus, honestly, I don't get all the hype about this season. Snow in November? What a surprise! Welcome to New York," Jessica stated dryly, rolling her eyes, and promptly taking another swig of her whiskey.

Trish scoffed. "You're more than obliged to steal Christmas if the holidays aren't up to your standards either."

"You know me - they don't. And if I could steal Christmas I would have done that a long time ago. I'll bet it'll wipe the smile off all your dopey faces."

"Harsh."

"It's a pleasure." Jess then proceeded to give Trish a fake, half-assed bow, while still sitting down.

Trish leaned down, scooping up a handful of the snow from the ground, and compacting a ball of snow together. She hurled it at Jess while she was taking another sip from the bottle.

Jessica spilled some of the alcohol on herself, as well as the stoop. After coughing and regaining composure, she said, "Trish, if you throw another snow ball at me I swear to god I will rip your hand right out of its socket."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that was an empty threat."

"You'll sure as hell be out of a limb soon enough."

Trish stood up, patting Jess on the shoulder as she started back up the small set of stairs. Jess assumed it was probably to check up on those two repairmen. (Who _should_ be done by now anyway.)

"I still refuse to believe you'd ever hurt me. Admit it, Jess. You _love_ me," Trish told her as she walked by, in an annoyingly mocking voice, yet it was still genuine.

Jessica sighed, shrugged, and drank what was left of the whiskey. She threw the bottle away towards the streets. It was only then did she notice a freshly fallen powder of snow was beginning to accumulate.

"God damn it," she muttered, as the falling snow continued to pile up, snowflake by snowflake, on the empty whiskey bottle.


	2. Cyber Relationship

**AKA Toe The Line**

 **Chapter II**

 **Prompt: Cyber Relationship**

 **A/N: A very rushed, pretty half-assed attempt at writing. But I'm not too ashamed...**

"I need to use your computer, Trish," Jessica stated dryly one day at mid-afternoon. She stood in front of Trish's door way, hat and coat covered in melting snowflakes, and calmly let herself in the apartment once the door was open.

"Is there something wrong with yours?" Trish queried, eyebrows furrowed in speculation.

"No, but I was planning on stopping by anyway, so I figured I might as well work on this stupid case while I'm here."

"I see this case involves my laptop." Trish sighed and watched as her friend picked up the device from where it was lying on her desk, entered the password, and began typing away. "On a scale of one to ten how would you the rate intensity of said case?"

"Hmm," Jessica paused, pretending to actually be in deep thought, "a one. But it pays well."

"Doing what?"

"Just another member of this petty human race wanting to know if their girlfriend's faithful," Jessica explained. "Hey, do you have any more booze left on you by any chance?"

Trish ignored Jess' last statement, but proceeded to question further about what she was doing.

"You're catfishing?" Trish asked in disbelief.

Jessica opened her mouth to respond, but only sighed in response. "Don't judge me, okay? I'm a P.I. and at the moment the 'P' might as well stand for 'petty.'"


	3. Coffee Shop

**Toe The Line**

 **Chapter III**

 **Prompt: Coffee Shop**

Trish suggested they should grab coffee sometime after the whole public hype over Jessica died down. Two months later, they did. It was a small, humble coffee shop with one young, teenaged barista heading the counter, along with a few tables and booths scattered around the room. There where a couple of college students lingering, their eyes focused on their computer screens, and a few business workers standing in line, waiting to order.

Jessica was getting impatient but, she held out long enough till they reached the front of the line. After Jess ordered a simple, plain black coffee, Trish asked for a caramel macchiato then, payed for both their coffees. They sat down at a booth over near one of the Windows looking out onto the street. Jess gazed out the window the whole time, as if silently watching just in case any danger came. She took small sips of her coffee as Trish spoke, replying in simple phrases and head nods, along with the usual sarcastic remark.


	4. Awkward First Time

**AKA Toe The Line**

 **Chapter IV**

 **Prompt: Awkward First Time**

The day started out with a friendly suggestion to help with one of Jessica's scouting missions for the first time. Trish wanted to see what the more privacy-invading jobs were like. Jessica denied at first, and the many times after, till it was mid-afternoon and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine," Jess muttered under her breath in annoyance. "Okay? Alright? Are you happy now?"

Trish smirked in satisfaction. "Don't worry, I won't bother you while you go take pictures of the cheating husband."

Except she did bother. While Jess was in the middle of taking a picture, Trish piped up and practically startled the dark-haired P.I. The camera lens ended up easily shattered as it collided with the car floor. The two suspects up ahead looked back towards the direction of the car, but didn't seem to look like they noticed anything.

A look of disdain crossed Jessica's face. "Well. Shit."

"Someone's coming," Trish repeated after apologizing for saying something. A pair of footsteps could be heard, slowly making way to their car.

Jess looked back, almost frantic in her demeanor, but still looking as if this had happened before. "Get down," she ordered in a hush tone. They both sank down into their seats, hearts pounding as they waited for the man to pass - who Jessica later realized, by taking note of his dark clothes, badge, and baton, was a police officer. The suspects ended up running away themselves.

It was an awkward 20 minutes wait before the two sat back up again. "Sorry," Trish said once more after a few more minutes.

Jessica started turned the key in the ignition. She shrugged. "It's fine. Rookie's mistake."


	5. Lost Together

**AKA Toe The Line**

 **Chapter V**

 **Prompt: Lost Together**

The road was endlessly winding, the signs eerily unfamiliar, and the setting sun slowly fading into the dark of night. They were lost. Jessica failed to admit it.

"We're _not_ lost. We'll get there eventually," she would argue.

"How reassuring," Trish retorted sarcastically. "I told you I should have been the one to drive us back from Jersey, but -"

"You fell asleep as soon as you got in the car! I was not risking an accident," Jessica interjected.

Trish rolled her eyes in response. She then gazed out the window, as if looking for any sign that could signify that they were heading back on track.

She didn't find any such sign.

In the end, Trish called for help despite Jessica's protests.


	6. Living Across From Eachother

**Toe The Line**

 **Chapter VI**

 **Prompt: Living Across From Eachother**

Jessica _hated_ Trish's mother.

Whenever her eyes laid upon that creole bastard of a woman, it all came back in a rush. The memories never seemed to fade. Memories of unsettled arguments, screams, and cries. Memories of purple bruises and scars - both emotional and physical. They all would come back in a rush to further fuel her resentment. At least the old woman had given her the privilege of living across from Trish for the rest of her remaining childhood.

So when Trish told her that her mother had started talking to her again, she only clenched her fists and exhaled angrily. She managed to hold back a few minutes to let Trish talk before insulting her mother. It was a new record.


	7. Blackout

**AKA Toe The Line**

 **Chapter VII**

 **Prompt: Choose Your Own/Blackout**

 **A/N: AANND the journey ends here. I've chosen "Blackout" as the prompt for this last chapter.**

The thunder outside boomed with ferocity in the sky and the rain pattered against the window. A flash of lightning even flickered quickly across the darkened sky. And the suddenly, the lights went out with a flicker, engulfing the two woman (Trish and Jessica) in total darkness in the midst of their conversation.

Jessica let out a small groan. "Great," she said monotonously, a sneer playing on her lips.

"Well, while you sit there and complain," Trish began patronizingly, "I'll go and fetch some flashlights."

"Y'know this is probably because of the storm outside," Jessica noted as her friend brought over a pair of flashlights. She gestured towards the window of Trish's apartment complex.

"I figured." Trish clicked on her flashlight, illuminating the scattered files that rested upon her coffee table. Jessica followed suit, and they quickly went back to discussing IGH in the partial darkness.


End file.
